


In Heat: Claude Edition

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, requested by friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: A book of smuttish one-shots a friend requested.Will contain rape in some chapters.Turn away now.I might do a Sebastian edition.Keyword is: MIGHT.





	1. Forced Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts as Non/Con, but evolves into Con.

You were sitting on your bed panting heavily, trying to ignore the intense burning in between your legs.

You hated this time of the season and you wished Alois would lock you away in the basement with Hannah.

But, no, he had to favor you over everything, except Claude!

Claude...

In your lusty state, that name sent pleasure coursing through you.

"No! Don't think like that!", you hissed to yourself quietly, that demon was no good.

The two of you usually despised each other and nearly always fought, with Claude being the victor.

Damn males still being the dominant gender.

You were broken out of your thoughts by hearing the doorknob jiggle, using your demonic speed to press against it.

"The Master sent me to tell you he was going into town with the Triplets. It's just you and me.", Claude's voice made you freeze.

'I can't let him in here in my weakened state, he'll surely overpower me.', you thought, pressing harder against the door.

"T-Thanks for the input, now go away! You don't need to be in here!", you snarled, being careful not to show you were unwillingly craving him.

You had much more resistance than other demonesses, that's for sure.

"You sound a bit tense, Miss (Y/N).", Claude replied, trying to open the door as he continued to jiggle the doorknob.

"I'm perfectly fine, leave me alone!", you tried to insist, but you then started to softly pant, goddamn pheromones. 

"Oh, really? Now that I think about it, (Y/N), you don't sound tense, you sound and smell like you're in heat.", you tensed as you could practically hear the purr in his voice, noticing that he started to lightly pant as well.

Oh no, you weren't mating with the likes of him!

"Just leave already!", you growled through gritted teeth, putting all your strength into keeping that door shut.

"Or you can open the door and we can get rid of that pesky feeling, my love.", Claude chuckled sinisterly, his own panting starting to get heavier.

Did he just call you his love?!

"Just...go...away!", you strained, trying to push the door even harder every time he managed to slightly open it.

"I'm growing weary of this game, darling.", Claude growled softly, probably annoyed with the panting your pheromones were causing.

"Stop calling me things like that!", you remarked angrily, knowing that with how hard his pushes kept getting, he would soon get into your room.

"Why? You will be mine soon enough.", Claude snarled quietly, putting more force into the door to open it.

But you wouldn't give up that easily.

As it slightly opened, you slammed yourself into it, forcing it shut with a loud slam.

You heard Claude skid and you grew proud when you felt the surprise radiating off him.

He hadn't expected you to be so strong.

"Go away, Claude.", you ordered, only to yelp in surprise as he slammed himself into the door, nearly knocking you away and opening the door, but you forced it back shut.

"I don't like that you're playing hard-to-get. Just let me in already.", Claude's words were seething with anger and authority, but you didn't move.

But your efforts didn't really last.

Claude finally managed to open it up enough to slip inside, causing you to yelp and quickly move away as he re-shut the door, his fuchsia eyes locked on your form.

He slowly approached you, growling softly as you backed away.

"B-Back off, Claude.", you tried to remain calm, but that look was making you scared.

You saw his shoulders heaving as he panted, but that didn't take your mind off his glare.

He only got closer, deciding to snarl at you.

"G-Get away from me!", you hissed, yelping as he lunged at you and pinned you down on your bed.

You tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"G-Get off me!", you shrieked, resorting to kicking the male demon.

He chuckled darkly at your attempts, pinning your wrists above your head in one large hand and holding your left hip down with the other hand.

"So helpless.", Claude exhaled absentmindedly, leaning down to nip at your neck.

You growled softly, kicking him in the stomach.

He grunted, but didn't let go and continued his assault on your neck.

You started to whimper, both scared and aroused.

You tried to scoot away, but his hard grip on your wrists and hip didn't let you get too far.

His long tongue traced your neck, before he buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent before harshly biting down on your sweet spot.

You cried out in pain, only for his lips to crash onto yours and for him to force his tongue down your throat.

You gagged slightly, feeling the hand on your hip dip down to below your skirt, sliding into it.

His gloved fingers stroked your panty-line, sometimes slipping them into the band of your underwear to snap it against your skin.

You wiggled, subconsciously brushing against him.

Claude stiffened and let out a muffled moan, pressing his lips against yours even harder.

They would surely bruise.

He pulled away and nipped the other side of your neck, brushing his teeth against your jugular.

You shuddered softly, feeling his warm breath brush over your ear as he decide to nibble on it, tracing it with his tongue.

He then moved down, keeping a tight hold on your wrists, pulling your underwear down with his free hand.

Claude blew on your lady parts, causing you to squeal with a bright blush on your face.

You squeaked when the tip of his tongue met your entrance, your blush deepening.

He pushed half of his tongue in, causing you to moan softly, before yelping as the material of his gloves entered your entrance as well.

They pinched your walls, making you try to get away as he began to slowly thrust them.

You whined, not liking how uncomfortable he was making you feel in your lower region.

You decided to bit your lip and clench your fists, seeing as you couldn't do anything else.

To your surprise, Claude slowly let go of your wrists, gripping your other hip tightly as he pumped his fingers and licked.

When you touched his head, his still fuchsia eyes darted up to glare at you in case you tried to push his head away.

You surprised him by gripping his hair and wrapping your legs around his head, pulling him closer as you moaned loudly.

Claude pushed the rest of his tongue in as far as it could go, the tip of it brushing against your G-Spot, making you cry out.

Once he found out what he did, he focused on abusing that spot with his tongue, picking up the tempo with his gloved fingers.

When you grew close to orgasm, he pulled away, bringing your hips to his.

You yanked his head down and gave him a harsh kiss, making the male demon respond with sadistic glee.

His teeth hooked onto your bottom lip, pulling on it as one of his hands held your hip, the other messing with his belt.

You moaned as his large member entered you, his thrusts rough and fast.

The male spider was panting heavily, practically attacking your lips with fervor.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer, which made you both moan in unison.

His thrusts would occasionally slow down to tease you, but he'd speed up again once you whined.

You dug your gloved nails into Claude's pitch black tailcoat as you felt the knot building up in your stomach about to break.

You and Claude let out cries as you both came, panting softly afterwards.

Claude pulled his now limp member out, and, expecting him to leave now that he got what he wanted, you were pleasantly surprised as Claude collapsed to the side, pulling you close to him as he regained his breath.

"You're mine and nobody else's, (Y/N).", Claude chuckled, softly kissing you.

You smiled, snuggling into the demon, who held you tight, not wanting to let you go. 


	2. Night-Time 'Fun'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a surprise for Claude.
> 
> He wasn't expecting it.
> 
> But, hey, you said you wanted it.
> 
> (Con)

Claude walked through the dark halls of the Trancy Manor, the candelabra left far behind.

He was walking to your room, being very careful not to be caught by any of the other demons.

Hannah wasn't a problem right now due to being locked up in the basement during Mating Season, but rather the Triplets.

Who knows what they would tell the Master if they saw him sneaking around, and the spider demon wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with the Master's annoying interrogations.

If Alois would lock you up with Hannah when you went into heat, he wouldn't be as irritable as he was and he wouldn't be thinking of nothing but sex all the time.

Basically, it was that brat's fault and it wasn't like Claude already had enough problems as it was.

The male demon soon made it to your room and knocked softly, but grew puzzled when you didn't answer.

Demons didn't need sleep, so why weren't you replying to him?

Claude sighed in annoyance before opening the door a little, only to growl softly when he saw you were indeed asleep.

He rolled his eyes and was about to close the door to leave when a piece a paper on your nightstand caught his eye.

Curious, he entered, closing the door behind him softly as he approached the nightstand, picking up the piece of paper to inspect it.

It was a note.

' _Claude, I've noticed you have been stressed out even more so than usual for the past few days and I couldn't really do nothing knowing you're like this because of me. So I drugged myself and I am letting you relieve your stress. I would do it with you while awake but I'm afraid you'd reject this and it would possibly wake the Master. You don't have to do this, but at least I tried. -(Y/N)_ ', it read.

Claude raised an eyebrow, taking a look at you softly sleeping.

He had to admit, you were attractive, but asking him to take advantage of you?

That was a low even he wouldn't stoop to, especially to you.

Yet, you smelt so... _delicious_ ~

Claude felt himself move, slowly crawling on top of you.

He moved you so you were laying on your back, brushing some of your hair away from your neck before leaning down to kiss it.

The demon moved back to examine your face, only to see you were in a deep slumber.

He began to trail kisses down your jawline, softly nipping at your collarbone.

Claude dragged his tongue over your jugular, placing a kiss on it afterwards.

The male prodded for your sweet spot with his tongue, freezing when you softly moaned when it touched a certain spot.

Seeing you were still asleep, he nibbled on the spot, concluding he had found your sweet spot.

His righteous side was screaming at him to leave before someone decided to walk in but his feral side dominated his righteous side, wanting nothing more but to mark you as his own.

He bit down harshly, tensing at your sleepy moan of pleasure before sucking on it, lapping the slowly pooling blood.

Claude pulled away, licking his lips free of any blood, looking down to see any blood that had escaped was gone and that a mark similar to the one on Alois's tongue was forming on top of the hickey.

He claimed your lips in his, separating yours open with his tongue to explore some new territory.

While he was preoccupied with your lips, he moved the covers from your legs, carefully moving his legs over them so they wouldn't get tangled.

Claude hated wearing his shoes on the bed, but he hadn't really been outside today at all so he was fine with it for now.

One of his hands fondled one of your clothed breasts while his other hand slid down your hip and into your nightdress, surprised but thankful you did not have any underwear on.

That meant less work for him.

The hand that went up your nightwear fiddled with his belt, trying to be as quiet as he could while opening it, afterwards unzipping his pants.

His other arm wrapped around your waist, bringing you closer to his erection.

The demon groaned softly as he slipped his member inside after pushing up your nightdress some, not bothering to take off his pants.

He had simply pushed them down a small bit so he would have easier access.

Claude placed his hands on each side of your head, lowering himself to abuse your neck once more, his breath heavy and hot.

You made soft moaning sounds in your sleep, meaning you felt every rough thrust in your subconsciousness.

His gloved hands grasped the bedsheets tightly as he grunted and groaned with every thrust, being careful not to get too loud.

Even demons had hearing problems when one was quiet enough.

Hannah could probably hear it, since her cell was right underneath your room.

It brought Claude some form of twisted glee, knowing she was probably very jealous.

If only she loved him when he loved her so long ago, but now he had another mate to focus on.

Even if you were sleeping right now, there would be many more nights like this to come during Mating Season, since it had only just begun a few days ago.

Then he would hear your moans as he roughly took you over and over again overnight, begging him to fuck you senseless.

Thinking about this made Claude thrust even harder, latching his teeth into your nightwear to muffle his would-be-loud moan.

He then kissed you again, making sure to nip and pull softly with every thrust, trying to bruise them to show you were his and only  _ **his**_.

His resolve melted away as ecstasy hit him when you subconsciously tightened around him, digging his teeth into the mark this time to muffle his cry of pleasure as his cum shot into you, feeling your own juices coat him.

He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside you, fixing himself up a bit before pulling you close to him, smoothing the skirt of your nightdress.

Claude reached over to put his glasses on the nightstand on top of the paper, snuggling into you before deciding to fall into a dreamless sleep.

\--------

You heard the birds begin to chirp, signaling the break of dawn.

Claude would begin to patrol the manor soon before waking Alois up awhile later.

It took a moment, but pain in your neck and lower regions suddenly flared up, making you wince.

Did Claude decide to come visit you last night?

You looked at your neck the best you could only to see a mark resembling the Master's was there, on top of a fading hickey.

Claude marked you as his mate!

To confirm this suspicion, you looked behind you, to see the spider demon sleeping soundly, looking a _**LOT**_ better than he had yesterday.

His arms were wrapped tightly your waist, as if he wasn't about to let you go anytime soon.

You slowly turned to face him, snuggling into his chest.

His gripped tightened, and he let out a soft murmur in his sleep.

You then decided to try and wake him up by pushing against him, but he growled at you, pulling you closer.

It was like he thought you were trying to escape.

"Claude, you need to make your daily rounds.", you groaned, not expecting an answer.

You were surprised.

"The Triplets can do them today, I'll get up when it's time to wake Alois.", Claude mumbled in response, insistent on cuddling with you.

Male demons weren't too keen on aftercare after sex, but he wanted you close to him.

"Don't think last night was a one-night stand. You're mine now and we'll do things like that every night, even after Mating Season, so you become plump with my cubs.", Claude purred in your ear, causing you to blush and gulp as his eyes slid open, a bright, mischievous fuchsia.


	3. Provoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's been acting very aggressive lately.
> 
> After he disappeared, he came back saying that Alois was dead.
> 
> Without Alois' hold, he's lost his touch on reality.
> 
> Why did you have to provoke him?
> 
> (Rape/Non-Con)

Things were quiet at the Trancy Manor now that Alois was gone.

Claude was plotting something and Hannah was trying to protect you from something you didn't know about.

When she wasn't around and had to do something to Claude, the triplets hid you from sight and scent.

You usually heard Claude shouting at Hannah, but you never knew about what.

You rarely saw Claude and when you did, Hannah or the triplets quickly hid you before he could see you and start something.

For a few days now, Hannah had you hidden by yourself to keep Claude's mind off you being in heat.

She said she didn't want him to hurt you.

Then she left, taking the triplets with her.

You could still hear Claude yelling from time to time, but it was usually always different.

Now you could hear him demanding to know where you were or you could hear him screaming at Hannah to get the hell away from him.

One day, the manor was silent.

You were worried, so you left the basement and walked around to look for everyone.

When you rounded a corner, you almost ran into Claude.

"Oh! S-Sorry, Claude.", you gulped, trying to move around the predatory-looking spider demon but he caught your wrist in one of his hands.

"Where do you think you're going, (Y/N)?", Claude asked.

"I-I'm going to g-go find Hannah and the T-Triplets.", you replied, looking anywhere but at him.

"They're off doing some things I requested them to do. Honestly, I don't see why you like to hang around such pitiable excuses for demons, they do nothing more than-", you cut Claude off with a hard smack to the face, yanking your wrist away from him.

"Don't you dare talk about them like they're nothing more than mongrels waiting to whatever someone tells them to do! They might be inferior to you since you're a Son of Lucifer/Satan and ex-head butler of this estate, but they could provide much better company than a soul-obsessed wacko like you! Now I see why they went to such great lengths to hide me from you, you're acting like an insane person! If you hadn't murdered Alois in cold blood, you would still be the same Claude everybody knows! Now I can barely recognize you since you're nothing but rude and as idiotic as an incubus!", you shouted at him in anger, unaware of his eyes flashing an enraged fuchsia.

You opened your mouth to speak once more but felt yourself get backhanded, which sent you onto the floor with a loud thud.

You put a gloved hand to your cheek before inspecting it, only to see blood on the tips of your gloves, probably from your mouth.

You looked up at him with shocked eyes, feeling your courage die out at the murderous look on his usually neutral face.

"Y-You hit me!", you cried, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

Claude never hit you, or anyone for that matter.

Why was he so aggressive?

"It serves you right, you ungrateful cunt. Talking to me in such a way. I didn't spend all my time getting rid of Hannah and those Triplets just to have you try and order me around.", Claude snarled, picking you up and pinning you against the wall by your throat.

"C-Claude...!", you choked out.

His eyes narrowed and he let go of you, only to shove you in a direction.

You tried to escape but were immediately grabbed before being thrown onto a bed.

He brought you into Alois' room.

The demon slammed the door shut and locked it, throwing the key off to the side as he lunged, pinning you down on the bed, his hands holding your arms down by the wrists.

He slammed his lips onto yours harshly, nipping them to make you open them.

You refused, trying to knee him in the stomach.

Claude growled before bringing his knee in between your legs, pressing it into your southern entrance.

You gasped, letting his tongue invade your mouth.

You clamped down harshly on it, making him roar in pain before pulling his head away, glaring angrily.

He released one of your wrists to slap you, deciding to hold your wrists in one hand while forcing your mouth to stay open when he shoved his tongue back into your mouth.

You felt your tears stream down your face, sobs wracking your body.

Claude seemed to not notice and rolled his hips into your's, moaning softly.

You could feel his bulge pressing against you and it made you feel weird.

Claude pulled away before forcing you onto your stomach, pulling your hips up.

You sobbed as Claude tore at your skirt, too frustrated to try and undress you or himself properly.

He grabbed your underwear and ripped it off, snarling softly.

A minute later, you felt him enter you, causing you to cry out in pain before one of his hands slammed your face down into the bed, gripping the hair on the back of your head harshly.

His other hand was gripping your waist tightly as he pounded into you at an inhuman speed, making pleasurable sounds that masked your loud sobs.

You felt exhaustion tear at your very being, tired from trying to fight back.

You winced as Claude's open palm struck against your rump, trying to get a response from you.

His eyes narrowed when you stayed silent, silently crying.

He struck your rump again and pulled your hair, but you continued to stay silent.

He gave up and decided to start thrusting in long strokes, trying to find your G-Spot.

Claude's eyes turned amber when he heard you moan softly, returning back to fuchsia as he abused the spot he was thrusting into.

Your moans became a little louder, digging your fingers into the covers.

Claude felt your walls tighten as you came, thrusting a few more times before climaxing as well.

He pulled out and collapsed beside you, breathing heavily.

You were thankful your back was to him, because he wouldn't be able to see that the light in your eyes was gone.

You broke yourself by provoking him.

Why was your life like this?


	4. Baby-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your son's been wanting a sibling to play with.
> 
> And you just happen to be in heat...
> 
> (Con, of course!)

Claude was working in the garden when he felt his tailcoat get tugged on.

He looked down to see his son, Roderich, holding the end of the tailcoat in his fist.

"Daddy?", the 4-year-old asked.

Claude hummed his consent.

"Do you think I couwd have a sibwing?", Roderich questioned.

Claude felt his eyebrow raise.

"That's up to your mother, Roderich.", Claude answered, turning away and walking.

Roderich followed him.

"But Uncle A-Awois said I couwdn't go near her today.", Roderich said sadly.

Claude froze and turned around.

"Why, Roderich?", Claude asked, crouching down in front of the child.

"H-He said s-something was wrong with M-Mommy!", Roderich sobbed, rubbing the tears pouring from his golden eyes.

Claude traced his gloved thumb underneath the cub's bottom lid, gathering the moist tears on his digit.

"What's wrong with her?", Claude questioned softly, feeling concern fill his body.

"I-I d-don't k-know! Uncle Awois s-said it h-happens e-every y-year!", he hiccuped, nuzzling his face into Claude's clothed chest.

Claude chuckled, understanding what was wrong.

"Your mother is fine. I have an idea, how about you ask Uncle Alois to take you into town to get you something while I talk to her?", Claude suggested.

Roderich sniffed and nodded, brightening up again.

"A-Awight.", he answered his father, turning around and going to find Alois.

Claude stood up to his full height and headed inside.

Once he was sure Alois took Roderich and the Triplets into town, he went to find you.

You were in your guy's shared bedroom from which he scented.

He knocked on the door, one of his hands on the door knob.

"Can I come in, dearest?", he asked, purring softly.

"Y-Yeah.", he heard you reply.

He slowly opened the door, shutting it behind him as he approached you, hugging you from behind.

He felt you lean into him, making a groan.

"Roderich wants a sibling, my sweet.", Claude told you.

"D-Does he?", you breathed out, moaning softly as Claude nuzzled his face into your neck.

"I think we should give him what he wants.", Claude chuckled, brushing his teeth against your sweet spot as his eyes flashed fuchsia.

He smirked as he felt your panting speed up.

His body responded by pressing against you and panting as well.

"Y-Yes.", you panted, yelping as you were pinned onto the bed.

You moaned softly as Claude ravaged your neck with kisses and love bites, digging your gloved fingers into his hair.

He growled animalisticly, burying his fangs where his mating mark was, eliciting a loud moan of pain/pleasure from you.

"C-Claude...", you whimpered.

Your mate brought his head up to kiss you passionately, using his tongue to ask for entrance.

You let him in, entangling his unusually long tongue with your normal-sized tongue.

Claude moaned softly, his hand creeping up your skirt to mess with your underwear, ripping it clean off.

You gasped once you felt the air hit your dripping cunt, groaning when you felt his thumb rubbing it, spreading the juices around.

"It's been a long time. You've shrunk in my absence.", Claude purred when he pulled away, inserting his index finger.

You hissed at the pinching sensation of the gloves, biting your lower lip.

He entered his middle and ring finger as well, pumping softly.

You moaned, they weren't as big as him but they would have to do for now.

His kissed you again, his tongue messing with yours.

You slid your hand into his pants and boxers, stroking his member lightly.

He growled, thrusting his hips into your hand, wanting more.

You pressed back into the kiss, initiating a tongue war.

Claude panted into your mouth as you rubbed faster, and you groaned into his as he pumped his fingers harder.

He pushed your hand away though after taking his fingers out.

The male demon gripped your hips and pulled you close, grinding his erection into your lower lips.

You moaned loudly, gripping Claude's face before yanking him down to kiss you, sliding his glasses off his face and sliding them onto the nightstand, next to your rings.

You couldn't remember him taking his off or you taking yours off, but that didn't matter right now.

As the two of you made out, you let one hand go down, opening his belt.

He growled again, pressing his hips and his mouth against you even harder.

You slightly pushed his boxers down, letting his cock spring free.

Claude's gloved hands, the fingers of one wet and cold, gripped your hips harder, waiting to be put inside of you.

You guided him into your entrance, hissing as he eagerly entered, lightly thrusting.

You brought your hands to his back and dug them into his tailcoat, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

It didn't hurt like the first time you two mated 9 years ago, but you were smaller since Claude hadn't filled you up in four years.

Claude kept his pace slow until he knew you were alright.

Then he started to thrust harder and faster.

You pulled him closer, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist.

He grunted, trying to pull you closer as well.

You felt the tip of his member hit against your G-Spot, making you cry out.

His mouth left yours to nip at your neck again, sensually licking it.

You rolled your hips into his, making him snarl animalisticly, his eyes turning into a deeper shade of fuchsia.

He gripped your hips harder, yanking you into his rolling hips.

You responded by moaning loudly and trying to pull him closer.

Claude continued to pound into your G-Spot, softly moaning as he did so.

The bed slammed against the wall and creaked at unimaginable speeds, you were amazed that neither of them broke.

You felt Claude began to pant heavily, a sign he was drawing close to his end.

You cried out when you achieved your orgasm, your juices coating Claude's cock and your walls trying to milk him of all he was worth.

Claude's teeth clenched when your pussy tightened around him and, with a throwback of his head, he let out the loudest moan you had ever heard from him as he came.

He softly collapsed on your shaking form, his own body lightly shaking as well as he breathed in shuddering breaths.

The two of you needed that more than you thought you did.

Your thoughts were cut off of Claude moved a piece of hair from your face and kissed you softly, making a purring noise.

How many times would you forget some demons could do that?

\--------

Roderich was happy to see you when he came out of the carriage.

He tackled your mid-section in a hug and asked what he had asked his father.

"Well, you might have one in a little bit.", you chuckled after sharing a look with Claude.

Alois fake-gagged while the Triplets were mentally congratulating Claude for finally getting it on again.

In the tree-line, two reapers had different emotions.

One was about to throw up from what he had heard while tightly clutching his pruner while the other one was fantasizing about him and his Bassy doing that.

In her cell underneath your's and Claude's room, Hannah was sitting in a corner, holding her pillow looking  ** _very_** traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, and yes, Alois would have been 10 when Roderich was born. So, I think, before the contract?


	5. First Time Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out for a nighttime stroll, Claude runs into an unexpected person, wandering mindlessly around the woods...  
> (Con)
> 
> (Inspiration: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8082290/1/Heat)

The cool night air was calm and peaceful, a little wind blowing against the trees and brushing against Claude, lightly blowing his hair and the ends of his tailcoat back.

It was the beginning showings of spring and, though he respected the season finding it not too hot nor too cold, Claude was loathing the fact that another season was starting today as well.

 _Mating season_ , something all creatures but him enjoyed.

Even demons, with their loner nature and reserved lives, loved this season, as it meant they could have as much sex as they wanted without any other demons judging them.

He never knew why they enjoyed it so much, mating lead to cubs and cubs meant more competition for resources and food. 

It was quite bothersome, if he did say so himself.

Another irk was that Alois didn't have Hannah locked up this year, simply ordering his male demons to ignore their natural instincts and only be around her for work-related reasons.

It didn't help that Hannah was trying to seduce him, using her heat as a weapon against him.

Whenever she was around, smiling at him coyly and pretending not to notice his crumbling self-control, it took all of his might and remembering of the order not to jump her bones.

He remembered clearly that she had broken his cold black heart a long, _long_ time ago, and wouldn't let her being in heat and in love with him now forget that fact.

No, she wouldn't get the satisfaction of being his mate.

A scent flowing through the soft breeze caused him to stop, his eyes igniting.

It was another demon.

No, wait.

He took a few more sniffs at the air like a hunting dog trying to find it's target, trying to figure out just _what_ was causing that sweet aroma.

It was mouthwatering and Claude could feel himself starting to drool, some of it leaking out of his mouth.

He found out what it was, his eyes burning even brighter and his primal urges starting to creep through his body.

It wasn't just a demon, oh no, it was much more than that.

_There was a demoness close-by and she was in heat._

The scent was sweeter than Hannah's, which smelt like tulips mixed with a dangerously-delicious smell of fresh rain.

It smelt like freshly grown strawberries, freshly bloomed roses, and that sweet, _sweet_ desire to be _**fucked**_.

He followed the source of the smell eagerly, fully aware of a familiar scent following behind.

Hannah must've sensed the other demoness as well.

A bit of moment caught his eye and he quickly hid behind a tree, stealthily spying from around it.

This was the last person he'd thought would be causing that irresistible aroma.

It was (Y/N) (L/N), demon maid of the Jackson manor, wandering around with a dazed look plastered on her face.

The Jacksons were an enemy to both his master and Ciel Phantomhive, but Sebastian seemed to have his eye set on the female.

Claude never thought he'd say this, but she looked extremely appetizing right about now.

Her gorgeous (E/C) eyes fogged over and half-lidded, her soft (H/C) hair shining in the light of the full moon and her delectably plump pink lips parted and letting out puffs of air, as if she were intoxicated.

She hadn't sensed him, and seemed to be walking in the direction of the Trancy manor as if something was beckoning her, calling her to the territory.

(Y/N) would have kept walking if Claude's hand hadn't shot out and grabbed her wrist, his tall figure stepping out of the darkness and into the light of the moon, in her line of sight.

He expected her to pull away and yell or put up one _hell_ of a fight, but to his confusion and delight, she didn't.

The demon stared down at the demoness and she stared back, a noticeable pink flush on her face as she looked at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"What is wrong with you, (L/N)?", he inquired.

In heat or not, a demoness always had her senses, so why didn't she respond like he thought she would?

"Claude.", she spoke softly, causing said male to shudder pleasurably at her saying his name, instead of Faustus as she usually had.

He continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"I was just...walking this way.", she continued, her eyes becoming even more clouded, as if the pull was returning.

Claude pulled her closer as she was not resisting him, so that she was near his chest.

"That is not a reasonable answer. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're drunk.", he droned on, his eyes searching for any hints of trickery.

She slowly shook her head, wetting her lips as she spoke again.

"I'm not drunk...I...feel funny.", she breathlessly sighed out, her blush becoming darker with lust.

Claude watched as she shivered, feeling hunger rise throughout his being.

But he controlled himself... _for now_.

The Prince of Hell watched as she rested against his chest, her head slightly leaning on his shoulder as she looked at him with those bedroom eyes.

"Claude...", she huffed, closing her eyes as her blush intensified.

His golden eyes traced her face, feeling his body tremble in restrained lust at her touch.

The demon wanted to make sure she was as submissive as she appeared, so he leaned down with his eyes closed and gave her neck a painfully slow lick, causing her to let out a shivering moan, dragging the entire length up her face, his long tongue retreating into his mouth as he opened his now fuchsia eyes, her milky taste branded into his tongue and memory.

He smirked at the noise, her eyes now staring up at him, half-lidded once more.

He could use this to his advantage, to get his revenge from all of the times she stole his previous meals from under his nose in the past and to get his revenge on Sebastian, as the red-eyed demon was interested in the demoness.

Claude licked his lips before pressing them against hers, earning a heated groan from the female, feeling eyes hotly glaring at the pair.

He smirked, knowing it was Hannah.

The prince was going to give her a show.

Her blush became impossibly bright red as heat surged through her body at the force of the kiss, one of Claude's hands on the back of her neck.

(Y/N) hadn't realized her wrist had been released until a sharp sting erupted from her rear accompanied by a loud _smack_ , causing her to squeak and moan at the pleasurable pain.

Claude heard the sound of something dripping on the grass and pulled away in confusion, as it wasn't raining, nor was there any leftover rain on the leaves.

He heard it again, looking towards the source of the sound.

The demon saw a clear-white fluid dripping down the demoness' thighs, falling onto the grassy ground below.

He raised an eyebrow, not even Hannah got _that_ wet when she was in heat.

Shaking his head, he kissed her again, giving her rump another nice hard smack, causing (Y/N) to jerk into the kiss and moan a pitiful whine.

The female jumped as the hand that was originally on her nape slid into her panties, massaging her clit, which brought her great pleasure.

Claude had separated from her lips to attack her neck, leaving love bites and sucking on her sweet spot.

(Y/N) moaned loudly as two of Claude's fingers entered her warm pussy, completely soaking those parts of the gloves.

The male had every intention of being merciless in this endeavor, but that plan faltered once he felt something covering the actual entrance.

She was still a virgin.

Everything suddenly made sense; her sweet smelling heat scent, the distracted look, the lack of sense, her submissiveness, and her abnormal wetness.

This was her first heat, meaning she just turned 1,000 years old today.

Claude had suspected that she was older, the way she carried herself.

The demon wondered how to proceed, he couldn't not mate with (Y/N) as he was far too turned on and Hannah might take advantage of her weakened state and kill the young rival female.

He pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean.

She was panting harshly, her hot breath fanning across Claude's face.

He had decided.

Being careful, he laid her down onto the ground, the grass tickling her heated skin.

Claude gently climbed on top of her, fuchsia eyes locked with fuchsia eyes as the demoness panted underneath him.

"B-Be gentle, C-Claude...please...", she pleaded, looking up at her lover with uncertainty and a hint of fear.

It seems she was a little more aware of what was going on than he thought.

Claude slipped her panties down her legs, letting them hang on one as he separated them, unzipping his pants and pulling his member through the zipper hole.

"I'll try.", he whispered, getting in between (Y/N)'s legs and positioning his cock near her soaked entrance.

The demoness wrapped her arms around the older demon's back, digging her gloved fingertips into his shoulders while her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, breathing softly.

With a look for confirmation, Claude pushed in, feeling his dick stretch her walls as it broke through her barrier.

She cried out in pain, tears sliding down her face as her fingertips dug deeper into her lover's clothed shoulders.

The spider demon stopped moving once he was in all the way, trying his best not to break his silent promise.

"Shh...it will go away soon, (Y/N). Try to relax, you're constricting me.", Claude cooed softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, his glasses slightly pressing against her face.

Within a few minutes, the pain subsided and the demoness relaxed around his manhood.

"M-Move...please...", she whined, watching as Claude straightened up, his form towering over hers, watching for even the slightest notion he did something wrong.

Slowly, the male began to thrust, causing the female below him to moan.

One of Claude's hands reached for the buttons on the top of her maid uniform, unbuttoning them to reveal her collarbone and clothed chest.

He rested his hand back to its original positon, biting his lower lip as he gave one hard thrust, causing (Y/N) to cry out, before slowing it back to the original pace.

He wouldn't speed up or go harder without her spoken permission, as he didn't want to hurt her.

"(Y/N), you're so...tight...", Claude groaned, leaning down to suckle at her skin, drawing forth a sensual groan from his lover.

The male felt her hips buck into his, trying to not have Claude do all work.

"H-Harder.", she whimpered, bucking her hips again, causing Claude to release a soft groan next to her ear.

The demon complied, thrusting harder and deeper into the demoness' heat, his pace not changing.

He felt her tug at his coat, signaling him to go faster.

His thrusts sped up, coming close to his natural speed as the female's moans gradually became louder.

The moans and growls of the demon and demoness filled the woods, their pants coming in second.

Claude dug his sharpened teeth into (Y/N)'s shoulder, introducing his mating venom into her bloodstream, claiming her as his.

The female gritted her teeth, as the sensation felt like wildfire running rampant in her veins.

She felt one of his hands stroke her outer thigh, giving it a light squeeze of comfort.

Her panting quickened, her heat flaring in her body.

He felt her pussy warm up more as it tightened around him, making it more enjoyable for his cock as it slipped in and out of it while he growled, pleased at the sensation.

Claude roughly pressed his lips against (Y/N)'s, sliding his tongue within her mouth as she moaned in surprise.

He explored the unclaimed territory, marking it as his own as well.

The kiss became wet as the two began to subconsciously exchange saliva, some of it slipping down the demoness' face as a form of mixed drool from the intense pleasure.

They pulled away, leaving a bridge of salvia connecting them together, their pants harsh and heavy.

"C-Claude...I think I'm...I'm...", the demoness moaned out, crying out once more as Claude sped up even more, eagerly pounding into the demoness now.

He could see now why the others enjoyed this.

The pleasure was extraordinary, and sent sparks down his spine.

He finally understood why demons vigorously mated for offspring, he wanted to see (Y/N) become as plump as a female could with his cubs and he wanted continue creating them, just so she would swell with unborn cubs.

The demon grunted as he felt her cunt tighten even more around his throbbing dick, making it a little harder to thrust.

He felt himself nearing his end as his manhood twitched and pulsated, wanting to release his sperm inside of her walls.

**_"CLAUDE!!!!!"_ **

(Y/N) screamed as she came onto his shaft, her pussy tightening even more, almost constricting his cock.

With a cry of her name, Claude thrust one last time, hitting the entrance of her womb as he stilled there, cumming inside of his new mate, ensuring her future pregnancy there.

The two panted, coming down from their high.

Claude noticed that (Y/N) had drifted off, her blush dark red as she softly breathed, sleeping soundly.

Still feeling eyes on him, he looked up, locking gazes with a singular blue eye that was narrowed and on the brim of turning color.

It was Hannah, she saw the whole thing.

And with that knowledge...

**_Claude smirked._ **

\--------

(Y/N) stirred in her sleep, waking up at the warmth of the suns rays.

She slowly sat up, hissing as a painful soreness pierced through her lower regions and neck.

The demoness looked around, becoming on guard as she realized she wasn't in her room nor in her manor.

Judging by the stench, this was that spider demon's room.

"Good morning, love.", his voice ran out, causing her to look at him in confusion and anger.

"Faustus, what is the meaning of this?", she growled out, not amused at his games.

He merely tilted his head.

"So you don't remember then?", he asked, making the female confused.

"Remember what, exactly?", she questioned warily.

Her (E/C) eyes widened as Claude approached her, protesting in anger and embarrassment as he unbuttoned the top of her uniform, slipping it down her left shoulder.

When he pulled his hands away, she quickly went to re-button it, only to freeze when she saw a familiar symbol on the crook of her neck.

It was Claude's mark.

Suddenly everything came flooding back, how a voice was softly calling her when she slipped into her first heat, luring her towards the Trancy manor.

It had suspiciously sounded like Claude's and it popped up through most of her memories, it told her she was okay when Claude had grabbed her and it told her to trust him, which ensured the following activities.

Her face flushed, looking at the male with eyes the size of dinner plates.

He leaned close to her face, his cool breath fanning her face.

"You're mine, little wolf.", he whispered, before closing his eyes and kissing her.

_**And she didn't mind that.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
